Atonement
by siberian74
Summary: The sins of the past threatens to engulf the future. A RE6 inspired yaoi fic, PiersxChris, WeskerxChris, shounen ai.


_Chris Redfield_

_One after the other, Chris's team members die. Embracing his burning wrath against the person who induced all this bio-terrorism chaos, Chris is determined to advance and proceed even if it means to cost his own life. _

_Piers Nivans_

_In view of being totally trusted by Chris Redfield, there is no doubt why Chris regards him as the figure who will carry BSAA on his shoulders one day._

Author's note:

This short fic was inspired by RE6 trailers where it introduces Piers as Chris subordinate. Not much info is available on Piers aside from having a marksmanship ability that is at par with his captain but my muse has been persistent, so here it is. Which also makes this as my very first RE fic, I also tried to explore the eventual dynamics of their relationship and the possible cause of Chris' trauma that was being hinted in RE6.

Italics represent thoughts; page break represents change of POV.

Warning:  
Contains mild yaoi references, Wesker x Chris, Piers x Chris (one-sided), if you're not into yaoi please take heed.

Disclaimer:  
All characters belong to Capcom, this writing is purely fictional and no profit is intended nor obtained for this fanfiction piece.

And my sincerest gratitude for Kaeri for the being a great friend and beta, who make this fic possible. =)

* * *

_So it begins. We're going to China._

Piers sighed wearily; his concern for the upcoming mission was not centred on himself, but rather on the one person whom he looked up to. He ignored the constant buzzing of the busy heliport on BSAA headquarters. The atmosphere was tense as the news spread about how Tall Oaks had fallen to a new breed of virus. Yet they'd received orders that they were to be sent for a rescue mission on China.

Clutching his weapon as he adjusted his scarf on his neck, he ran to the centre of the heliport where a lone figure stood, seemingly oblivious to everything. Piers couldn't help but worry more as he took stock of the man in front of him.

His face seemed more weary and weathered than before, his blue eyes distant and far away. Chris Redfield was burdened with the guilt of failing to save and protect his fallen squad members from the effects of the C-virus.

"Captain…"

* * *

_Even in death, you can't leave me alone. Damn you, Wesker! _Chris contemplated as he eyed the busy heliport; everyone was prepping for various missions to contain the onslaught. He shouldn't have been there, but the BSAA knew he was the best choice for this mission despite the setbacks he'd had in the past few months.

He had killed Wesker but the remnants of his and Umbrella's creations were still unstoppable, spreading like a wildfire and threatened to engulf the whole world. How many innocent lives would be lost because of this madness?

He could still hear their screams, the cries of agony of his men, those brave and dedicated souls who were reduced to nothing, not even a shadow of their former selves, as they transformed into abominations, giving he and Piers no other choice but to eliminate them.

Chris blamed himself for all of their deaths. If only he'd known what Wesker really was, way back when he was still a naïve STARS recruit. He wouldn't have succumbed to his former Captain's charms and lies that gave him everything, only to find out that he was sleeping with a monster more dangerous than any other.

He would have driven a blade in Wesker's heart while he slept to spare everyone the agony, to spare the present from the sins of the past. But it was too late for him. Wesker gave him scars that, no matter how many times he tried to heal, they would be with him until the very end.

But not all was lost. He could still fight and he promised that he would put an end to all the madness and suffering, or die trying.

* * *

"Captain…" Piers worriedly approached Chris. When he got no response, he put his hand on the latter's shoulder. "Hey, Captain… you okay?"

Chris blinked. It was only then he noticed Piers staring up at him, so lost in his own thoughts that he never felt the other approaching. He shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He exhaled loudly, trying to shed the tension in his body.

Maybe this time, he could save someone, atone for his sins and finally get his peace.

Piers knew better than to ask further. Seeing the remorse in Chris' eyes, he changed the subject and got down to business. "We're ready to go Captain."

Chris nodded. His attention shifted to his subordinate.

Piers was no doubt a skilled, dedicated, and trusted comrade; of all the men he'd lost, it was Piers who was still alive and fighting alongside him. It was a true testament to his remarkable abilities as a good soldier. If anything went wrong, he trusted Piers to lead the next battle ahead.

"Let's go, then." Chris walked briskly towards the waiting chopper where his other squad members were situated, not knowing the fierce determination and concern written on the young man's face behind him.

Piers was not dense, and he knew Chris was blaming himself again. His captain didn't like to talk about his private life, especially his STARS years, but Piers had found out about his and Wesker's relationship from back then. There was no doubt in his mind that Chris would give everything to end the war, even at the cost of his own life.

_Over my dead body Captain. I won't let you down and I won't let you die, _Piers thought to himself, running to join him.


End file.
